xros_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Maharlika
Japanese: マハリカ王国 (Maharika Ōkoku) Chinese: 馬哈里卡王國 (Mǎhālǐkǎ Wángguó) Description Maharlika is a monarchy country in Minecraft. The country is in a superflat world but not just any superflat world, in a ocean superflat world. Because she wants a country surrounded by water and to grant it he has to use a superflat world. In this country, each island is a barangay and no 2 or more barangays is in a island. "Barangay" means "district". Misaki Hayabusa plans to submit this map on MCPEDL at 2021 (Exactly one year after creation). The goal of this map is to become big as New York City and surpass it based on Minecraft's official measurement of 1 block = 1 cubic metre. The country is just city sized like Singapore which means the whole country itself is the whole kingdom but many Maharlikan consider Barangay Poblacion alone is the capital. Updates See Kingdom of Maharlika/Updates Story The islands were created by underwater volcanic activities and eruption in South Atlantic Ocean in 2035 after World War 3. United Nations was destroyed in that war and shut down. But Miku Hatsune establish a new organization called "World Assembly". See list of place to know. Government The government of Maharlika is like Saudi Arabia, Absolute Monarchy. Which means it has no prime minister, a parliament and the monarch has absolute control to all of Maharlika and its asset. But plan may change and turn it into a Constitutional Monarchy like United Kingdom. The current king and queen is Akihiro I and Misaki I. Their crowned princess is Chloe. Although Akihiro I has a son named Akagi II. Languages The government recognized English and Maharlikan are the languages of country but like United States, it doesn't recognized any official languages at King and Queen's level. What is Maharlikan? Maharlikan is the same as Tagalog but written in Cyrillic. Many advertisements, signs and etc. are written in Maharlikan. There is also call Maharlish which is a way of writing English according to Maharlikan's pronunciations like how Japanese uses Katakana to write English words. Transportation Systems Modern *'Railway' - Railway trains are use to transfer people from barangay to barangay and to the rest of Glodelania. This system is owned by a state-owned company " Maharlika Royal Railways". *'Monorail' - Monorails do the same role as railway trains but this one is permanently elevated while railway trains are permanently at-grade. This system is owned by a private company "Barangay Trams Corporation". *'Boatway' - Boats are use to transfer people within a barangay via rivers. This are more common on Barangay Venice. This system is owned by Venice Boat Corporation which is the headquarter is based on Barangay Venice. *'Tram' - A great way to travel within a barangay. This transfer passenger within a barangay. A barangay may have one or more lines of tram depending to the size of a barangay. *'Others' - There are more transportation in the country like cruise ships, taxis and buses. *'No Airport' - Due to a very strict airspace, no airplanes are allowed to fly above the Kingdom of Kingdom The only way to enter or leave the Kingdom of Maharlika is to travel via cruise ship. Traditional TBA Gallery The gallery might become so big it wont fit to this page, We suggest you see Kingdom of Maharlika/Gallery. Locations Not part of any barangays #'The Royal Palace (Палашо Махарлика / 王宮)' - The Royal Family lives here. Not accessible by road or tram. Only the Royal Railway which is the second deepest place in the kingdom. #'Maharlika Prison (Присито Глодэланя / マハリカ刑務所)' - Maharlika's Gulag. Not accessible by road, only by seacraft. #'Royal Bunker (Баңкэр Махарлика / ロイヤルバンカー)' - In case of a terrorist attack near by the palace, the Royal Family is evactuated to this bunker. This bunker ia the deepest place in the kingdom and it's location is not told. #'AMAG University (Үнибэрсидад наң АМАГ / AMAG大学)' - The most prestigious school in the kingdom seperated from the rest of any barangay but accessible via bridge between 3 barangays of Poblacion, Inazuma and Minenila. #'The Royal Stadium (Да Роял Стэйжүм / ロイヤルスタジアム)' - Football Frontier International for adult football players is held here when Kingdom of Maharlika is the host country. Barangay Poblacion (Побдашон / ポーブラシオン) #'Poblacion Barangay Hall (Пүноң Вараңгай / ポブラシオンバランガイホール)' - The administrative centre of Barangay Poblacion. #'Maharlika City Hall (Мүнисипё наң Махарлика / マハリカ市庁舎)' - The administrative centre of Kingdom in city-level administrative power. #'Maharlika Stadium (Махарлика Стэйжүм / マハリカスタジアム)' - Football Frontier International for Youth is held here also for International Running Race Competition. #'Poblacion Arena (Поблашон Арина / ポブラシオンアリーナ)' - Home of Barangay Poblacion Basketball Team, Matches held here when Barangay Poblacion Basketball team is the Home Team. The Basketball team for this barangay is Royal Knights. #'Poblacion Beach (Байбаін наң Поблашон / ポブラシオンビーチ)' - The most beautiful beach in the kingdom. #'World Assembly (Пагпүпүлоң наң Мүндо / 世界会議)' - This organization replaced United Nations after its destruction in World War 3 in 2029. Established since May 30, 2040. #'Maharlika Central Train Station (Гитнаң Исташон наң Трэн наң Глодэланя / マハリカ中央駅)' - The biggest train station in the kingdom is here, serving up to 4 lines. #'Central Monorail Station (Гитнаң Исташон наң Монорэйл /中央モノレール駅)' - This is the biggest monorail station in the kingdom, serving up to 4 lines. #'Maharlika Monorail Depot (Дэпо наң Монорэйл наң Глодэланя / マハリカモノレールデポ)' - The depot of all monorail lines. #'Maharlika Royal Railways Depot (Дэпо наң Даам-бакал наң Махарликаң Махарлика '/ マハリカ王立鉄道デポ) - The depot of all trains in Maharlika. #'Poblacion Tram Depot (Дэпо наң Трам наң Поблашон / ポブラシオントラムデポ)' - The depot of Poblacion Tram. #'Department of Justice (Дэпартамэнто наң Хүстиша / 司法省)' - #'SM City Maharlika (СМ Сити Махарлика / ＳＭシティマハリカ)' - The biggest mall in the kingdom. Barangay Minenila (Майннила / マインニラ) #'Rizal Park (Паркэ ни Ризал / リサール公園)' - The park with a monument of Philippines' National Hero, José Rizal. Barangay Inazuma (Иназүма / イナズマ) #'Raimon Junior High (Раймон Жүнёр Хай / 雷門中学校)' - The school where the Legendary Goalkeeper Mamoru Endou came from. Barangay Hagornia (Хагорня / ハゴーニア) TBA Barangay Dela Puta (Дэла Пүта / デラプタ) Barangay Araneta (Аранэта / アラネタ) TBA Barangay Ayala (Аяла / アヤラ) #'Ayala Domain (Аяла Домэйн / アヤラドメイン)' - International Basketball competitions are held here. The name came from the major road next to it which is Ayala Avenue. Download *DeviantArt (TBA) *MCPEDL (TBA)7 Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Worlds Category:Countries Category:Monarchy Countries Category:2020 Category:2020 Worlds